


Pyrrhic Wedding

by DigiConjurer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Post-Canon, Revelations, Slurs, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24886273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido come together
Relationships: Mozume | Mozu/Nyx
Kudos: 2





	Pyrrhic Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a very old work that is just now being published. This does not reflect on the stuff I've written now.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

With the fall of Aranakos, much change was incoming to both Nohr and Hoshido. But none more bigger than the sudden shift of rule for its citizens.

Sure, there were rumors going around through the many towns in Nohr that their king had been killed and peace was right around the corner. It seemed almost preposterous to some extent, especially after everything that had happened during this war.

But now imagine their surprise when they heard news of a coronation wedding for a joint empire under the rule of two women they had probably never really heard of. And for the people that had heard of at least one of the two, their feelings were quite crystal clear.

“Demon! Slut! Succubus!”

Nyx took a deep breath. As tempting as it would’ve been to just open the window and fling a spell out, but that it would just result in more slander and conflict. Two things that the dark mage would prefer to avoid at the moment. Especially on such a big day.

“Do you think they’ll eventually let up?” she whispered, letting her gaze focus on her soon to be wife. A mousy-looking brunette turned around, dressed in a light kimono. “Mozu?”

For a few brief seconds, Mozu doesn’t respond. But when she eventually turns around, a smile hangs on her face and she seems at peace with something.

“Yes?” she inquired and watched her friend’s wrinkles fade slightly. “Is there something on my face?”

Nyx shook her head.

While Mozu was by no means ugly, she wouldn’t have been her first pick during the period when she swung that way. Maybe Setsuna, Charlotte if she could break through that facade. But not her. Sure, the farmer archer girl had occasionally borrowed a book or needed some help on some word. Maybe some semblance of romance had been there in the past. Then bigger fish seemed to make their presence known and they were swept up. It was quite possible that like their old relationship, these men had cared about them. But had they really cared about them? Or was it just a lie that they had told themselves in the hopes that the feelings residing would just fade?

Nyx took a deep breath, shaking her head right after. That was a question for another day. Maybe one when things had calmed a bit more. Yeah, that sounded nice. Maybe they could have some of that blackberry tea that Hinoka liked to have with a batch of cookies made by Mozu. That sounded nice. 

Under normal circumstances, they would never have gone back to this sort of relationship. They were both pregnant, widowed and now in control of one of the biggest kingdoms in the world. If anything, the idea of getting married seemed almost… terrifying.

“Maybe.” Mozu answered and smoothed out her kimono. “Perhaps they have not taken the time to meet the new you yet?”

Mozu got a sigh for that remark. On one hand, Nyx being queen of Nohr brought with it the sort of prestige that the dark mage could have only dreamed of. But it also brought with it a massive mess that needed to be dealt with at some point in the possible lifetime that she still had ahead of her. Especially with all the enemies their husbands and their ancestors made. 

She had never intended to get pregnant to the heir of the royal family. One thing had led to another, with at least one on the way - a boy. It should’ve been a joyous occasion, but it was far from it for either woman. 

Right now, that didn’t matter. Her husband, Xander now laid six feet under. It was a similar story for Mozu. While Takumi had not been the most immediate person to the throne, he had been the last royal to fall in the final battle. It had been to deliver the final blow with the help of Corrin and Azura. After, he had collapsed from his wounds.

“Are you ready to do this?” Mozu inquired, Nyx just giving a nod. What followed, was a short walk down the hall to where a pair of maids awaited. Once there, it was just a matter of holding still and following their servants instructions. Which basically boiled down to them lifting their arms up. Not the hardest thing in the world, but by no means the funnest.

Eventually, the two were directed to turn around and face a mirror. So they complied.

“Nyx, you look beautiful!” Mozu announced, her gaze more focused on her soon to be wife rather than herself.

“Thanks.” Nyx whispered back and looked towards her dress. While the black lace and satin, coupled with the matching veil, it fit the dark mage quite well. Not that Mozu’s kimono gown wasn’t nothing to scoff at either. “Ready to say the magic words?”

Mozu gave a nod and the two made their way out, making their way through the door and into the church proper.

There were few people who were willing to put aside their hate and bygones of Nyx long enough to watch both women exchange their vows and have some cake.

The walk down the aisle brought with it a mix of dread and excitement for Nyx. On one hand, this was it. While there was a chance that this would all fall apart in the future, that was something that could be worried about later.

For now, it was time for the duo to start the next chapter of their life.

“Do you, Miss Mozu take this woman as your wife?” the priestess inquired, both brides minds racing a mile of a minute in the silence.

“I do.” Mozu answered and leaned in. After, the woman turned to face Nyx.

“Do you, Miss Nyx, take this woman as your wife?” the priestess inquired.

“I do.” Nyx answered and leaned in, letting her lips meet Mozu’s.

For now, she would let her worries fade away and just focus on the now...


End file.
